Aglaulus, daughter of Cecrops
For other uses of this name, see Aglaulus. . Painting by Jasper van der Laemen, c. 1620.]] Aglaulus or Agraulos was in Greek mythology the daughter of Cecrops and Aglaulus, daughter of Actaeus. She had two offspring by two different gods, Alcippe (with Ares) and Ceryx (with Hermes). There were numerous versions of her myth. Mythography Taking the earliest first, Euripides "Ion"-lines 22-23; 484-485 mentions her, but in the Moses Hadas and John Mclean 1960 Bantam Classics trans. they have Euripides say respectively: '(Athena) gave Erichthonius to Aglaurus' daughters (not sisters) to keep.' and later, speaking of "a haunt of Pan": "There the daughters of Aglaurus still tread the measures of their dance, on the green lawns before the shrine of Pallas (Athena)...". According to Apollodorus, Hephaestus attempted to rape Athena but was unsuccessful. His semen fell on the ground, impregnating Gaia. Gaia didn't want the infant Erichthonius, so she gave the baby to the goddess Athena. Athena gave the baby in a box to three women—Aglaulus and her two sisters Herse and Pandrosus--and warned them to never open it. Aglaulus and Herse opened the box. The sight of the infant caused them both to go insane and they threw themselves off the Acropolis,Pausanias, Description of Greece i. 18. § 2 or, according to Hyginus, into the sea.Gaius Julius Hyginus, Fabulae 166 An alternative version of the same story is that, while Athena was gone bringing a mountain from Pallene to use in the Acropolis, the sisters, minus Pandrosus again, opened the box. A crow witnessed the opening and flew away to tell Athena, who fell into a rage and dropped the mountain (now Mt. Lykabettos). Once again, Herse and Aglaulus went insane and threw themselves to their deaths from a cliff. Another legend represents Agraulos in a totally different light. Athens was at one time involved in a long and protracted war, and an oracle declared that it would cease if someone would sacrifice himself for the good of his country. Agraulos came forward and threw herself off the Acropolis. The Athenians, in gratitude for this, built her a temple on the Acropolis, in which it subsequently became customary for the young Athenians, on receiving their first suit of armor, to take an oath that they would always defend their country to the last.Suda and Hesychius of Alexandria, s.v. Ulpian ad Demosth. de fals. leg.Plutarch, Alcibiades 15Philochorus, Fragm. p. 18, ed. Siebelis According to Ovid, Hermes loved Herse but a jealous Aglaulus stood between them, barring Hermes' entry into the house, and refused to move. Hermes, outraged at her presumption, turned her to stone.Ovid, Metamorphoses ii. 710, &c. Worship One of the Attic demes (Agraule) derived its name from this heroine, and a festival and mysteries were celebrated at Athens in honor of her.Stephanus of Byzantium s.v. Christian Lobeck, Aglaoph. p. 89''Dict. of Ant.'' p. 30, a According to Porphyry, she was also worshiped in Cyprus, where human sacrifices were offered to her down to a very late time.Porphyry, De Abstinentia i. 2 Mythographers believe Aglaulus to have an origin distinct from that of her sisters, due in part to the fact that she had her own sanctuary near the AcropolisHerodotus 8.53, and unlike her sister Pandrosus, was more associated with young men or soldiers (epheboi) than with infants. She was particularly associated with the festival of Athena called the Plynteria. References Category:Mortal parents of demigods in Classical mythology Category:Greek mythology Category:Religion in ancient Athens Category:Greek mythological hero cult ca:Aglauros de:Aglauros (Tochter des Kekrops) es:Aglauro fr:Aglaure fille de Cécrops hu:Agraulosz (Kekropsz lánya) pt:Aglauros ru:Аглавра (дочь Кекропса) sr:Аглаура (Кекропова кћерка) fi:Aglauros (Kekropsin tytär)